


muffled.

by shitpost_gal



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitpost_gal/pseuds/shitpost_gal
Summary: ben had spent countless hours thinking about the boy that lived in the blue house next to his own.  the times he had a chance to lock eyes with him were at night,when they both stared outside their windows and saw each other for a split couple of seconds.at the begining of ben's junior year in highschool,the boy next door shows up at school,and ben can't think of anything else because of the butterflies in his stomach.





	muffled.

**Author's Note:**

> okay sO
> 
> sorry for OOC or borderline bad writing,I'm a begginer and I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing style. Comments and criticism are always appreciated! :-)

ben found himself staring at the window rebels,like any other night.

he pondered about the family that lived outside his small window;who were they? who did they think they were,he thought more,that they have never spoken a word to anyone in town? 

hell,he hasn't seen them talking to someone outside of their own. the mazzellos were a bunch of weirdos.

with their red hair and sharp noses and pink freckles,the family lived next ben's yellow laneway house since he was three. they moved in on a cold march morning,the process was quiet just like their overall presence anywhere. 

ben's nearest encounters,and his nearest attempt to having a conversation with one of them happened fairly recently,when his mom had sended him out to buy pasta for dinner. 

in a small town like greenmeadow,everyone knew everyone. naturally,the old ladies that always sat down to talk near one of the local convenience stores had to gossip about it. in fact,it seemed that the family of reclused redheads was one of their favourite subjects.

ben overheard them as he was approaching the small store,to which he paid no attention to. he was used to hearing people whisper about the mazzellos;personally he had no bold opinion about it. 

he just thought their second child,who appearently was his age,was the most interesting boy to look at. and at the same time,the most intriguing person hes found himself in the presence of. 

so that late afternoon,when the cashier was very slowly ringing up the items of the lady in front of him,ben eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he saw _**him**_ looking through some magazines. 

in a brief moment where curiousness got the best of him,ben decided to approach him. because why not,right? 

he skipped off of the line and clutched the item he was carrying a little closer,eyeing the mazello boy everytime he took a step. he knew he wasnt getting noticed since the redhead was entertained reading through a boring horoscope magazine and seemed fully immersed in what he was doing.

ben wasnt the type to get nervous around other poeple his age;unlike his friends,he was quite outgoing and it was more that easy for him to socialize. but someting about the mazzello boy made his knees wobble and his palms sweat and the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

he didnt find him intimidating,quite the opposite actually,but something about his overly reserved aura just didnt click to ben. something was off. 

and that made ben feel uneasy in,somehow,not a bad way. rather,in an inquisitive way. there has always been that unspoken desire to just. talk to him. 

ben knew that being quiet for that long,a lot of things must be going through that unknown mind of his. he wondered if mazzello was just as interesting as ben imagined him to be. 

ben grabbed one of the magazines in the stand without much putting much thought to its contents. he made sure to stand a little close to the other teenager,in an attempt for a conversation to spark between them,wether its about their reading or simply anything. 

of course,nothing happened. 

"does he even know im here?" he asked himself,getting frustated. 

his question was anwered when the pasta he was carrying fell of of his hand onto the floor suddenly and the mazzello kid gasped quietly.

hell yes. a voice in ben's head cheered. "oh,sorry,i didnt mean to scare you." ben said as he kneeled down to pick the little box up,trying to keep his voice naive. 

mazzello only sallowed and nodded nervously,and was about to put back the magazine when ben jumped to his feet. he jumped slightly and his hazel eyes widened. 

"sorry,sorry," ben chuckled nervously. he was beggining to get nervous,he was scaring the boy away and who know when hell he would have another chance like this. 

mazzello,again,remained silent and just went back to read the magazine. bland,yes,but ben was just grateful he didnt leave. he sighed. if he "um,school starting again later this week," ben started. "did you know that,that school...okay." he cut himself short when mazzello,again,nodded. 

"it's my junior year in highschool,you know." 

"mine too." a small voice said softly. it was mazzello. 

ben felt a heat rise to his face after hearing his sweet voice. this isn't happening,no way. he blushed even harder when mazzello gave him a small,tiny grin. 

shit. 

"ahh,that's- that's great." ben sputtered out. he checked his watch awkwardly,just to find out that it was getting late. his mother was probably getting upset. "i'm,uh,i'm ben," he said and extended out a shaky hand with a smile. 

mazzello hesitated at first,but shook ben's hand slowly. "joe," he whispered. 

"joe," ben mumbled to himself. he was barely processing what just happened. the mazzello boy,who he had never seen talking before,just shaked his hand,and gave him his name. 

"alright." he said nonchalantly. "will i get to see you around?" ben said,words rolling out of his younger much easier.

he knew he had messed things up when mazzello,no,joe went pale. 

he took a step back. "s-sorry! i didn't mean to scare you,i swear! i just..." ben sputtered again,tripping over his words. 

joe looked around him and took a last glance at Ben before heading out of the convenience store,anxiously so,and with an uneased expression. 

ben stood in front of the magazine stand,atonished. 

"shit!" he exclaimed,kicking angrily the bottom of the stand.

ignoring the stares of the other costumers,he swore to himself he was going to talk to Joe again,no matter what. 

and there he was now,sitting on his desk trying to come up with a plan. 

after telling his group of friends the 'mazzello incident',he was more than determined to talk to that boy. 

"dude,just let it go." rami sighed. 

"maybe he is just shy." lucy suggested. 

"he just isn't interested." gwil stated. 

the next day was the first day of school,and ben hoped it changed joe for the better. such a pretty boy shouldn't be so quiet,after all.


End file.
